The Green Ninja
by raidpirate52
Summary: Someone is going around as the Green Ninja scaring the residents of Jamanakai Village. Mystery Inc. investigates.
1. Chapter 1

It was dusk time Jamanakai Village and everyone was getting ready to close down their shops for the night. One of its residents went to Thompson's Tomato Shop before it closed.

"Hey Li, mind getting me just one last tomato before closing?" the customer asked.

"No problem, that will just be" Li said but was cut off from a growl. "What was that? Did you hear that?" The two men looked around. Something was hiding from them, jumping around the place.

Suddenly, the culprit showed himself. It was a ninja dressed in green with glowing red eyes. Li and the customer cowered behind the counter as the Green Ninja performed spinjistzu around them.

The next day, the Mystery Machine was driving up to Jamanakai Village. Li was Fred's pen pal, so the two had arranged to meet each other on this day.

"Jamanakai Village has very beautiful views of mountain tops," Fred explained to the gang in the Mystery Machine.

"And they have the biggest shopping district in Ninjago," Daphne replied.

"Scoob and I just can't wait to get to the unique restaurants," Shaggy said.

"Ruh, huh, restaurants," Scooby said.

"Look we're here," Fred said pulling up next to Thompson's Tomato shop. "Hey Li, it's great to see you."

"Fred? Nice to see you too," Li greeted. "These are your friends you were talking about?"

"Yeah," Fred replied. "That's Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo."

"Well, it's a good thing you brought all of your detective friends. There was something weird going on last night," Li said.

"What's that?" Velma asked.

"A Green Ninja came down at my shop last night and started doing these tornado moves. I don't know what went on, but it just vanished afterwards," the man explained.

"A ninja that can do tornados? No, that's way out of our comfort zone," Shaggy cowardly waived off the offer.

"Of course we'll look into it," Fred said immediately after.

"Did he leave anything behind to know where we can start looking?" Velma asked.

"No, he pretty much just vanished without leaving a trace. But, there's an old master up in the Mountains of Impossible Height. He's got a monastery of spinjistzu where from what I heard, training pupils up there. You should go ask him about all of this," Li explained.

"Well that's where we'll go, c'mon gang." Fred said.

It took a while, but eventually, the gang finally got to the top of the stairs.

"Wow, when Li talked about "impossible height' he really wasn't kidding," Daphne complained.

"Phew, like I've never felt so empty in my life," Shaggy whined, carrying Scooby in his arms, then collapsed on the top of the stairs.

Inside, the ninja were training. Jay was on the logs, Kai was practicing his spinjistzu, Cole was practicing on the training wheel and Zane was battling the axe wooden figures. Then the doorbell rang.

"Mail!" the ninja shouted in unison. Kai opened the door, but it wasn't the mailman.

"Uh, who are you guys? Can we help you?" The red ninja asked.

"We were wondering if you knew any old masters of spinjistzu here," Velma answered.

"You mean Sensei Wu?" Cole asked.

"What's this about?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, that must be him we're looking for," Fred said.

"We're investigating the Green Ninja attacking Jamanakai Village last night," Velma answered. "Do you know anything about this?"

"The Green Ninja?!" They shouted together.

"You know much about him?" Shaggy asked.

"Only that he's destined to beat the dark lord and be the greatest ninja of all time. But how can there be a Green Ninja now? We don't even know which one of us it's supposed to be," Kai asked.

"Or someone is playing IMPOSTER!" Jay shouted.

"By the way I'm Cole," Cole introduced himself. "This is Kai, Jay, and Zane."

"Nice to meet you guys," they all said and bowed.

"I'm Fred, this is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby Doo," Fred introduced everyone.

"Rello," Scooby waived.

"How can the Green Ninja be at Jamanakai Village?" Cole asked.

"Well, it sounds like it involves us to be there, come on guys," Kai said.

"Sensei is likely in his room. You can talk to him in there," Zane pointed out.

"Ninja-GO!" they all shouted and performed spinjistzu to their dragons and they flew off to Jamanakai Village.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Fred knocked on the door.

Sensei Wu opened the door.

"Hello visitors," the old man greeted.

"Hi, have you heard about the Green Ninja attack in Jamanakai Village?" Velma asked.

"I thought there was commotion. Come on in," Sensei replied. Mystery Inc went inside. Sensei had made everyone tea while Mystery Inc explained why they were there.

"The Green Ninja is a special ninja with all the elements: ice, lightning, earth, and fire. He's the prophecy to take down the dark lord. I tried keeping it a secret from my pupils, but just a few days ago Kai took my bag by mistake and they stumbled upon the scroll that told the prophecy. Now, all they ever think about is becoming the green ninja themselves."

"So, do you think one of them is it?" Fred asked.

"The one's here are the only ones that know Spinjistzu, except for Kai's sister Nya. I don't think whichever of them is doing this is doing it for evil, just trying to show off."

"Well, would that mean you know Spinjistzu too?" Velma asked.

Sensei nodded.

"A ha! So maybe, it's you!" Fred pointed. Sensei looked shocked.

"No. I wouldn't have a way to Jamanakai Village. My pupils all took their dragons out last night."

"Oh, hehe," Fred laughed sheepishly.

"Well, thanks for your help Sensei, we'll get to the bottom of this, c'mon gang!" Velma said.

The gang walked out of the room and back to the yard.

"Do you think it's possible it's him?" Daphne asked, referring to Sensei.

"I don't know. He does know that Spinjistzu," Fred answered. "And he may be doing this to teach them a lesson."

They saw Nya, Kai's sister running on the training course. They thought they would have a word with her.

"Excuse me!" Daphne shouted. Nya looked over but then got tripped up by the pillars sticking out and she fell over. Fred helped her to her feet.

"Sorry about that," Fred said. Nya got up and rubbed her head.

"Don't worry about, its fine," Nya replied.

"Are you a ninja too?" Fred asked.

"No, my brother is. I'm just using the training stuff because I really want to help them. But they're too macho to allow me to help."

"Well, good luck with that," Velma said.

"But we got a mystery to solve down at Jamanakai Village, c'mon gang!" Fred said.

"Scooby Doo, let's go!" Shaggy shouted. Scooby Doo was looking at the wooden figure with an axe. Suddenly, the wooden axe fell on Scooby's.

"Ow," Scooby rubbed his head. Then growled at it and left with the gang.

The gang drove off back Jamanakai Village, by the time they got there it was night time.

"Man, what a long day. Me and Scoob didn't eat either lunch or dinner," Shaggy whined while rubbing his stomach. Scooby Doo whined too making gestures towards his mouth.

"Alright you two go find a restaurant to eat, while we go and look for some clues and maybe find out where this green ninja guy is." Fred replied.

"Like you heard him Scoob, to the closest restaurant we can find!" Shaggy shouted.

"Reah! Ret's eat!" Scooby said.

Scooby and Shaggy were in Linner's Enfinite Resturant, a place that sold just about anything you can imagine. Shaggy and Scooby were eating just about everything on the menu, and rapidly at that. The residents were all amazed, though disgusted about their mannerisms. One customer ran to the restroom to vomit.

"Man this is the best restaurant that's ever been built, huh Scoob?" Shaggy asked his buddy.

Scooby Doo nodded and agreed but suddenly the lights went out. Everyone panicked and screamed.

"Zoinks! What's that?" Shaggy yelled. Suddenly, the Green Ninja jumped down from the ceiling looking viciously at Shaggy and Scooby while they yelled and cowered under the table. The Green Ninja then growled and did spinjistzu around them.

* * *

**A/N: For the Ninjago fans, this takes place between the episodes "Rise of the Snakes" and "Home". Also, the ninjago guys weren't much in this chapter, but they'll be much more prominent in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and will stay tuned! **


	2. Chapter 2

Moments after the Green Ninja performed spinjistzu around Shaggy and Scooby, he mysteriously disappeared. That's when Fred, Daphne and Velma appeared at the restaurant. They ran over to the table where Shaggy and Scooby were cowering.

"Are you guys okay?" Fred asked, lifting the table cloth.

"Like, we saw the green ninja. He had red eyes, and growled like every other monster we've ever met. Then he created a green tornado and just vanished off," Shaggy replied.

The ninja arrived at the scene.

"What's with the commotion?" Kai asked. "We heard screaming."

"Shaggy and Scooby saw the Green Ninja," Daphne answered.

Velma was looking at the ground and noticed a green like powder on the floor. She rubbed it in her fingers and took a sniff.

"This looks smells like Basil spice." Velma stated.

"Basil spice?" Kai asked then turned to Cole. "Cole, don't you use Basil to cook your soups?"

"Uhh…I don't know anything about that." Cole replied nervously. "I'm not the one behind this, honest. I noticed it was stolen a week ago."

"Then how did your spice get out here?" Jay asked. "They're not available anywhere in Ninjago. You order them from across the country."

"Hey!" Cole yelled, "You guys have just as much access to it as I do."

"Woah, settle down guys, we're going to get to the bottom of it. But it's too late now. Maybe we should call it a night and come back tomorrow," Fred said.

Cole sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Well whoever this Green Ninja is, one thing seems certain; the Green Ninja was at the monastery. Maybe if you come with us for the night, you'll find more clues there," Zane offered.

"That sounds good, but it took us hours by driving," Fred said.

"Leave that to us," Jay replied.

"Like woah!" Shaggy screamed while flying through the air on the back of Wisp, Jay's dragon. Shaggy and Scooby were on Wisp with Jay; Fred was on Rocky with Cole, Velma was on Shard with Zane, and Daphne was on Flame with Kai.

"You guys want to see something really cool?" Jay asked then flew his dragon straight up in the air then nose dived towards the valley. Shaggy and Scooby were holding on for dear life, but at the last moment, Wisp went back in the air and settled when he got back with the other dragons.

Jay laughed, "So what did you think?"

"Like I think you should never do that again!" Shaggy said, a bit shaken.

"Hmmph," Scooby crossed his arms.

Kai laughed, "Well, that's Jay for you. Always a joker."

"Alright we're here," Cole pointed. The ninja showed Mystery Inc. where they would be staying for the night. "Hopefully in the morning you can find out who's behind this."

"The sooner the mystery is solved, the better. We need to focus more on the dark lord than whatever this is," Zane said. The ninja left and soon after, Mystery Inc. went to sleep. In the morning the gang woke up to arguing outside.

Daphne groaned and rubbed her eyes. "What on earth is that racket?" She opened the door to see Jay having an argument with Kai. Mystery Inc. watched from afar.

"How could you break it?!" Jay yelled at his brother. "It was fine when I last used it!"

"I don't know, it started wobbling when I turned it on, then it seemed to have short-circuited," Kai shrugged defensively. "Can't you just fix it?"

Jay sighed, "Yeah, but it's going to be a long time. Man, I can't believe you ruined it."

Kai pleaded Jay to forgive him. "Look, I'll make it up to you. What if I do your chores for a week?"

"Is everything okay out here?" Shaggy asked.

Jay sighed, "Yeah, just Kai here broke the spar bot."

"I did not!" Kai protested.

"How hard does it take to fix?" Velma asked, taking a closer look at the spar bot.

"Well, with Jay's expertise with building things, it should be fixed back in no time," Zane replied.

"Do you guys think you can bring us back to Jamanakai Village shortly?" Fred asked.

"But not before breakfast!" Shaggy shouted from a table while stuffing his face with some fruit he found from the kitchen along with Scooby.

"Sure, after breakfast we'll take you back on our dragons," Kai said.

Everyone was getting ready to head on over to Jamanakai Village, but Nya wanted to go along with them.

"Come on guys, I can help out," Nya whined about being left behind by Kai and the others again.

"I'm sorry Nya. But I don't want you out with us while some lunatic wrecks havoc," Kai said firmly.

"Oh come on Kai, Nya is strong enough to hold her own and make her own choice," Jay protested. Nya smiled and nodded.

"Sorry Nya, it's just too dangerous. Remember when you got kidnapped by those skeletons? Who knows what this green ninja freak would do?" Kai said and flew Flame off to Jamanaki Village along with the others. "Come on you guys, maybe after we capture this phony, it will reveal me as the real destined green ninja!" Kai smirked.

"Oh, dream on! I'm rightfully the green ninja!" Cole argued.

"Like it won't matter to us if there is no green ninja anywhere," Shaggy moaned.

"Ruh huh," Scooby agreed.

Once everyone was at Jamanaki Village, they all split up once again.

Fred, Daphne, and Velma were in Thompson's Tomato Shop when all of a sudden the gang heard a growl from behind. Daphne screamed when she turned around to see the Green Ninja staring down at her with his gleaming red eyes.

The Green Ninja spun into a green tornado of spinjistzu and gobbled up Fred within the vortex. Thinking quickly, Fred karate chopped the ninja's arm.

"Ahh," Fred went held and shook his hand. He looked and saw that there was static shock coming from the Green Ninja's arm. The Green Ninja then ran out quickly before anyone could react. Velma and Daphne helped Fred up to his feet. "That ninja has one hard arm," Fred sighed, shaking his hand a bit harder. "It felt like a very hard metal. And that's not all, it's like he short circuited or something."

Velma stood thinking for a moment but then snapped up an idea.

"I think I got this mystery figured it out. All we got to do now is…" Velma said.

"Catch him? I got an idea!" Fred said. "But where's Shaggy and Scooby?"

Mystery Inc. met up outside the shopping district.

"Okay, we got a plan to capture the Green Ninja," Fred explained. "Now when you two bait him over to us, we'll blast him with this big hose which will weaken his spinjistzu and give us enough time to bring him down.

"Are you kidding? No way are Scoob and I going to go looking for grumpy green man," Shaggy protested. Scooby shook his head.

"How about for some Scooby Snacks?" Velma shakes a box.

"You can't expect us to blindly accept this task with the same old Scooby Snacks over and over," Shaggy shook his head, still not interested in being bait.

"They're chicken flavored!"

Shaggy and Scooby share a look in agreement and turn to Velma and nod their heads. Velma passes them a few Scooby Snacks. Both of them were off to hunt the Green Ninja.

"Where do you think he is Scoob? Hopefully he decided to take the night off," Shaggy said.

"Reah, right off," Scooby laughed.

"And what kind of ridiculous outfit he has too. I mean a ninja? I have to admit it is a little silly to have run from the last time." Scooby laughed. "Oh look Scoob, a milkshake bar. Well all this hunting is sure making me thirsty."

"Me too," Scooby replied taking a seat next to Shaggy.

"Two chocolate shakes please," Shaggy ordered.

Two shakes were placed down in front of them. The two drank the milkshakes and then finally found out who the server was—the Green Ninja! He gave out a growl, but the duo spat their milkshakes in his face out of shock then ran out of the shop. The Green Ninja followed suit.

Down the road, the other Mystery Inc. members heard the screaming of Shaggy and Scooby as well as the growling of the Green Ninja.

"I hear them! Here they come!" Daphne yelled pointing down the road.

"Okay get ready," Fred positioned the hose. He waited a bit.

"What are you waiting for Fred?!" Shaggy yelled still running toward them.

"He's not doing that spinjistzu!" Fred shouted.

"Just do it Fred!" Velma shouted. Fred pulled the hose back and it blasted into Shaggy and Scooby, knocking them back into a wheel barrel. The wheel barrel went down a hill and lopsided, crashing Shaggy, Scooby, and the Green Ninja into a crate of oranges.

Fred, Daphne and Velma were quick on the scene.

"Well I guess that works," Fred said.

"It's time to see who this Green Ninja really is," Velma said while putting her hands on the ninja's mask.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: **Haha. Yes, I'm evil. I'm ending this on a cliffhanger because I want to turn this into a game. Who is the Green Ninja? Why do you think so? I will give you a hint; it _is _out of these five suspects: Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole or Nya? Anybody who guesses correctly will have their name featured in the last chapter. I'll post the next chapter on Friday night. Thanks for the reviews and follows.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's time to see who this Green Ninja really is," Velma said while putting her hands on the ninja's mask.

The Green Ninja is…

…

…

…

"NYA?!" the gang shouted as she was revealed to be the Green Ninja all this time.

"Exactly who I thought," Velma said.

At that moment, the ninja arrived at the scene was shocked expressions.

"Nya, what are you doing here? And why are you dressed up as the Green Ninja?" Kai asked.

"Don't you get it, she was the one parading around as the Green Ninja this whole time," Zane explained.

"But how did you know it was Nya? I thought she couldn't do that tornado jitzu," Shaggy said.

"Because she never actually did Spinjitzu," Velma began explaining and took Nya's arm to explain further. "This piece in her arm was the stolen piece from Jay's sparring robot to make circular motions, and there's a special latch for her to put in the Basil spice from Cole to make it appear as if she was doing a green tornado. I knew it couldn't be Jay because he would have been able to fix it before our final trap."

"But I don't understand how she was able to get here to Jamanakai Village?" Cole asked.

Nya sighed, "I haven't been fully honest with all of you. I built a small exo-suit that gets me to fly from the monastery to here."

"But why did you do it?" Jay asked.

"Because I wanted to impress you guys. I thought by scaring the village a little bit would get your guys' attention to come here. Then I would show you myself that I was the Green Ninja and maybe have me join you fighting," Nya explained. "And it would've worked if it hadn't been for these meddling kids and their dog."

"Rog, where?" Scooby jumped and looked around.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, you did get away with it." Jay said.

"Huh," everyone gasped.

"Nya, you looked fantastic. Like I said back at the monastery, you can definitely take care of yourself. From now on, maybe we should tag you along," Jay said looking a bit dorkly at Nya. Nya responded with a slight blush. "Besides, bringing you along can't be any worse than Kai coming along." Nya, the three ninja besides Kai laugh. The ninja and Nya all walked back to their dragons (Nya went on Wisp with Jay) to head home.

"Okay, okay, she might be good. But come on, she's not better than me." Kai argued. But no one listened.

"Yeah, with all that training you do, you can't be any worse off than Kai," Zane agreed.

"Look she's not better!" Kai shouted.

"Way better than Kai," Cole commented.

"Gah!" Kai shouted.

The next day, Mystery Inc was eating some tomato dishes while getting ready to head back to Coolsville.

"Thank you for taking care of our secret ninja problem, Mystery Inc," Li said.

"No problem it's what we do," Fred replied.

"I'm just glad Nya wasn't out to cause harm," Daphne added.

"And I'm just happy to finally eat in peace, right Scoob?" Shaggy asked his pal while eating a giant tomato ham sandwich.

Scooby took a big bite out of one as well.

"Scooby Dooby Doooooo!"

* * *

**A/N**: Congrats to: MichaelaRagdoll19, VelvetPersona, and halz1320 for guessing correctly of Nya. To be honest, originally when I planned the story out I was going to have it be Jay and scratch Nya off from being a suspect but I didn't like how it was turning out and I thought up of it being Nya and loved that idea more.


End file.
